The Last Day is the Hardest
by CH3LZx
Summary: Bolin is spending his last day in Republic City before joining the United Forces. He knew he had to do this, but he didn't know it would be this hard to say goodbye. My first fanfic so please be gentle!


Summary: Bolin is going off to join the United Forces. This is just a little story about the friendship of the Krew. There's no pairings per say because I'm tired of the shipping. I just wanted to write about four close friends who are losing one for a while. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Today was the day. He held his new uniform in his hands, staring at the collar. He'd seen many people wear it, Bumi, Iroh, and the rest of the fleet when they came two years ago to stop Amon. Did he really deserve this? Was he good enough? He knew he would be trained, but could he ever live up to their standard?

He thought back to his parents. He did not remember them well. He was so young when they were murdered. Would they be proud of him? He knew the answer. Yes. If they were here today they would give him a big hug. Mom would be crying, knowing her boy would not be back for probably a year. Dad would be fighting back tears, or would give him a being-a-man-talk. He did not know much about his father's personality. Only what Mako had told him.

"Hey bro." Speak of the devil. "When do you have to be at the dock?"

"Five." Bolin could barely speak. This was his last day in Republic City. Tonight he would ship out with Iroh's fleet. He was to train with the rest of the United Forces and then do his signed three years of service. With everything he had gone through in Republic City, he felt the need to help more people. Bolin had never had to take care of himself, though, and worried about how he would take care of himself.

"Korra and Asami want to have lunch," his brother told him, "Wherever you want to go." Bolin nodded. He stood up from his bed and set the uniform back in his closet.

* * *

At lunch it felt like someone had died. No one talked for a good ten minutes. Usually Bolin was the one to keep the conversation going, but his nerves at kept him silent.

"Lunch is on me." Asami tried to brighten the mood. "I wouldn't have it any other way. The company is doing great."

"That's amazing, Asami," Korra stated, smiling at her, "Maybe one day I'll actually buy a Sato-mobile. Well, after I learn to drive. Remember when we went joy-riding, Bolin, and accidently knocked into that tree in the park?" Even the earthbender had to put on a small half-smile.

"Good times," he stated as his smile faded away. They all knew nothing was going to make this easier on him. Korra tried a different approach.

"We're all really proud of you. We think what you're doing is extremely brave. I mean, I'm going to have to see Bumi or Iroh at some point so maybe we'll be able to come visit." Korra forced a smile hoping it would make this any better.

"That would be nice," Bolin smiled. This time it was real. "I'm going to miss you guys a lot. Two years ago I thought my family was only two, and now it's four." Asami could not hold it in anymore. She burst into tears.

"Bolin, I'm going to miss you so much," she said through her sobbing, "You're always there for me, and I don't know what I'm going to do without you. And I'll take care of Pabu like you asked. I'll make sure he has an amazing room, just for himself." The businesswoman wiped away her tears her napkin. It stained black from her eye make-up.

"It's okay, Asami," Bolin assured her, grasping her hand in his, "I'll be back for a visit in a year. Who knows, maybe I'll be stationed nearby!" Her tears calmed down a little as the waiter brought over their food. They had all ordered Bolin's favorite noodles dish.

"Give us a warning as to when you're coming," Korra said, "We'll stock pile on these noodles before you come. It will be breakfast, lunch, and dinner." Bolin smiled at her, and then looked at Mako. "You haven't said a word." The big brother averted his eyes from everyone. He still said nothing. Korra rested a hand on his shoulder, and gave it a squeeze.

"You okay?" she asked. The whole table was staring at him. Mako glanced around at everyone and then made his way for the door. Korra was about to go after him, but Bolin stopped her. "This is for me." The brother slowly walked after his older bro, finding him right outside the door.

"You know this is something I want to do." Bolin looked at him with all seriousness. "I've been telling you for a while why I want to do this. I really want to see the world and help people."

"You're my only brother," Mako replied as he stared at the ground, "I've taken care of you for my whole life. Bo, I'm gonna miss you. It won't be the same without you. The apartment is going to be so….lonely without you."

"Oh, don't even." Bolin snorted. "Korra has been waiting to move in for a year now. You thought taking care of me was hard? You know that keeping her out of trouble is work." Both the boys smiled. They both cared about their friend.

"I guess I just…never expected you to grow up to be such a strong boy…man…Dammit, Bolin! How am I going to know you're safe?"

"You won't. I just need you to trust me that I'm going to be as careful and safe as possible. Besides, I have an in with the captain. I'd leave happier knowing you'll be okay in Republic City while I'm gone." Bolin opened his arms for a hug. Mako could not help, but agree to it. The two shared the biggest bro hug that they had ever shared. "Come on, let's go back in there. The girls are probably worried. I really want to enjoy my last day." They both walked back in smiling. Korra and Asami did not ask what happened. They just wanted to bask in the moment.

* * *

All of Tenzin's family took turns saying their goodbye. Even a few Fire Ferrets fans had showed up. He was really famous around town from his part of Amon's takedown.

Next up was Asami.

"Hey," she said, glancing between the ground and Bolin, "Take care of yourself, okay? We're all going to be waiting for you to come back. Remember, you always have a room at my house." Bolin smiled. "I'll definitely take you up on that offer. Take good care of Pabu." The little fire ferret gave Bolin a sad facial expression, nuzzled him, and then hoped onto Asami's shoulder. "Remember to feed him whatever he wants. He's not really picky. He likes to swim, too! And…um." Asami didn't let him finish.

"He'll be fine, and so will you. Don't forget to write okay? If you don't, I'll have to fly out there and kick your butt! And you know I can." Bolin pulled her into a hug. It lasted for at least, a good thirty seconds. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too, Asami. Take care of everyone. You know you're the only one with the brains." When he pulled away, he saw the tears in her eyes. "I'll be okay." She nodded, and walked away. She wanted to give someone else a turn. Korra knew it was her's. She walked up to him slowly. By the time she was about a few feet away she broke into a run and gave him a semi-violent tackle-hug.

"If I hear that anything happens to you, I'm going to go avatar state all over someone's ass." Bolin chuckled.

"Just don't kill anyone. Or, well, do. Whatever. You would never listen to me anyway." She smiled at him. She knew it to be true.  
"Maybe I'll airbend out sometime. I'll probably have some sort of avatar business near you. You'll see me. I promise." They shared one last tight squeeze, and then she left to join Asami. Bolin and Korra knew that their goodbye really was not a long goodbye. Even Bolin knew she'd come visit eventually. It was like her to do that.

Next up in the goodbye line was his brother. Mako stepped up to him.

"Well, this is it," the big brother stated. "Be strong out there. If you're ever in trouble just get out of there, and.."

"And take a shower everyday, and make sure I sleep in my bed. Okay, mom!" Bolin laughed. "Mako, you're going to have to take care of someone else now. I'm going to be on my own, and I had to learn to at some point."

"It's just hard to let go of my little bro."

"Well, now's the time. They're signaling us." Bolin and Mako then shared a look that only brother's like them could understand. It was how they reassured each other that they'd be okay. After that, they shared a hug even better than before.

"Good luck."  
"Thanks, bro." And with that, Bolin ran off to join his fellow troops. When he was on the boat he made sure to turn around and wave to them. Only a few moments later, the ship took off.  
"Mako, are you crying?" Korra asked, making everyone's head turn.

"I just got a little dirt in my eye."

Mako would miss his brother more than anything.


End file.
